Glee Only exception : Finchel
by summerlove1
Summary: A cute story I wrote about Finn and Rachel in the future - tell me if it should be a one shot or a story or a group of one shots - I know I have two stories on the go but the heart wants what the heart wants : . Finchel some klaine if continued


Rachel Berry sat on the bathroom floor of Finn and hers New York apartment holding her legs with her petite arms. She was over a week late. She was never late. Not since she was 13 anyway. Sighing, she felt her eyes water. This was not supposed to happen. They were 23 for god's sake! And they were always so careful. she couldn't bear to think about it. Her show was in a few hours and this could not ruin her performance. She finally got the lead role in wicked after graduating from Julliard doing 5 shows a week and even though she only had 6 months left playing this role this could open big doors for her and there was even a rumour of a Tony nomination spreading round like wildfire. She was living the perfect life, until this came and ruined everything.

The timer on her phone beeped putting Rachel in a sudden panic. It was time to face the truth. She walked over to the pregnancy test closing her eyes before she got there, not being able to force herself to open them. She couldn't do this. Not now. It was not like her to chicken out of things but for once she won't bear herself the satisfaction of knowing. Instead she wrapped it up in toilet role and put it in the bin next to the sink. She didn't care about the torture she was putting herself through. It might not even be positive anyway even if she did have all the symptoms. The rest of her day was going to be spent wondering in fear of the result. The rest of the day was going to be agony

-GLEE!-

Finn barely heard his fiancée go to bed last night, But then again he was so tired he could have slept through anything. He was working behind a bar in a pub on the upper east – side dreaming his life away. His dreams of being a football player soon dissolved when he came to New York. He had got into Brooklyn on a football scholarship but fell in love with journalism soon after. He wanted with all his might to be a presenter on ESPN. It paid good cash too. He got the courage and went for an interview on Friday but he would only be hearing back in three weeks. Three weeks! That hardly seems fair. He didn't tell Rachel about it either. But anyway, At least working behind a bar you got free booze. And a whole lot of tips!

He glanced over at the clock. 11:45. No doubt Rach would be up already. He loved waking up to Rachel's beautiful face but she found it pointless to lye around in bed all day. He could hear the faint sound of West Side story buzzing off the TV. He sighed. She only watched that when something was up. He guessed she was feeling under the weather again. For a week now she had been throwing up. Finn hated seeing her like this. So he made her promise that if she doesn't get better she would see a doctor. That way a few days ago. And he bet that she hadn't been.

Sighing he got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. The sudden urge to pee took over him. Yawning he walked over to the toilet and began his usual routine. Finn never changed what he did in the morning. Well not usually. After using the Lou he would get a shower before his hunger took over him and he would head to the kitchen eating anything he could find. It would have to cause a catastrophic event to change his routine – like seeing something unusual from inside the trash can. Curiously he walked over and picked it up. _Shit! _He thought to himself as he held the pregnancy test in his hand. Rachel would've told him if it was positive right? That was when everything suddenly came together in his head. Her mood swings. The throwing up. The sudden amount of ice cream she was eating. He reached up into the cupboard above the sink and grabbed hold of the box of tampons. Un-opened just as he thought. He didn't know what to feel. Why didn't Rachel tell him? Did she even know? Of course she did – didn't she? He needed no more proof. He flipped the pregnancy test over and there he saw a little pink plus staring him in the eye. Still holding the tampons and the test he stormed out of the bathroom and towards were Rachel was sitting with a tub of ice cream wearing Finn's old football top. She turned round and smiled at him "Hi Finn. I didn't hear you get up-." She stopped mid sentence once she saw what was in his hand. A look of terror shot across her face. Rachel herself didn't know the result as she crawled into bed last night to sleepy to even care. But his face said it all.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Finn shouted showing mixed emotions Rachel couldn't read."How late are you?" Rachel just looked down as tears started to fall

"It's Positive isn't It." she asked

"Yes it's positive!" Finn took a breath to read her face "Wait? You didn't know?"

"I couldn't bear to look…" Suddenly she broke down. More and more tears fell from her brown eyes, more than Finn had ever seen. "I'm so sorry" She blubbered. Finn pulled her up from the couch and gave her a big squeeze careful not to hurt the baby. He held her there and let her cry as a smile grew across his face

"So were going to have a baby?"

"Yes"

"This is great" Finn smiled almost jumping for joy. He could care less about there ages, all he knows is that he has the best woman in the world who was now carrying his baby. A mini Finn or Rachel.

"Is it possible to love you more?" he smiles down at her kissing her head

"So you're not upset?"

"Why Would I be?" He wiped away her tears "Sure I will have to get a better job and we will need a bigger apartment but we can do it. This is going to be great!"

"But what about my career?" he stood and thought for a moment

"Your show is finishing in six months. And I am almost sure you will win that Tony. With one of them under your belt people will be lining up to hire you even if you do take time off" This made Rachel smile. Finn always knew what to say. She loved him more than anyone in the world and now she was having his baby. Suddenly this didn't seem that bad at all. Finn just hoped more than ever that he would get that job.

What do you think? Should it be a one-shot or should I continue it? Reviews wanted .


End file.
